


You Understand Me, Arya

by sinistermin8



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Psychoteeth, matt is a murderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistermin8/pseuds/sinistermin8
Summary: Matt found it funny how innocent Arya was. She was so happy-go-lucky, not a problem in the world, just a gentle soul who liked to nap in the sun and tangle herself up in toys. There was no malicious intentions behind a fluffy little angel like her. Humans can be cruel; so Matt was definitely partial to his morally oblivious kitty friend in comparison to the lack of trust you can have in people. There's no telling who they really are.(AKA Matt Bragg commits unspeakably immoral crimes while thinking about cats.)





	You Understand Me, Arya

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this sucks.  
> im really tired.  
> i just wanted to write matt being murdery but still bein soft yknow?  
> anyways check out my psychoteeth/rt themed guro tumblr @sinisteeth
> 
> // may end up deleting this. i reaaalllyyy dont like it. im too tired to put effort into shit today.

There was a soft meow outside the door.

Matt froze in his tracks.

"Aw, shit. I forgot to feed Arya!" He dropped his tools down on the table and shook his head. "I'm a fuckin' idiot.. "

When he opened the door, he was met with a very familiarly fluffy face and found himself grinning down at her. 

"Ary! Sorry, sweetie. I was caught up in some stuff." He leaned down to pick up the cat and held her like a baby in his arms, echoing the little trill she greeted him with and pressing a little affectionate kiss on her head. 

He put her down on the kitchen floor and she circled around his legs, meowing up at him again as he cracked open a can of food and spooned it into her bowl. He tapped his feet to music that blasted through speakers mapped throughout his house, mouthing along to the words cheerily. 

"I'm not that late, you aren't starving. Quit being so dramatic." He said with a smile as he placed her bowl down on the floor. She purred happily and he patted her gently on the head, laughing softly at the noise she made mid-chew. 

Matt found it funny how innocent Arya was. She was so happy-go-lucky, not a problem in the world, just a gentle soul who liked to nap in the sun and tangle herself up in toys. There was no malicious intentions behind a fluffy little angel like her. Humans can be cruel; so Matt was definitely partial to his morally oblivious kitty friend in comparison to the lack of trust you can have in people. There's no telling who they really are.

Matt sat down on the floor next to Arya. He studied her fluff a bit, scratching behind her ears and watching her pleasantly squint her eyes. Having a cat like her made Matt wonder if there really _was_ good in the world. 

After some impromptu kitchen floor cuddles and a slightly embarrassing amount of baby-talk, Matt stood up, dropping her empty food bowl into the sink. She followed him for a bit and he glanced behind himself to watch her swish his tail curiously at him, but he pushed her back gently with his foot as he opened the door to the back room. She meowed once at him, but he shook his head, kneeling down to pet her one last time before shutting her out and locking the door.

"I almost feel bad." He mused into the silence. "She just wants to spend time with me." 

There was a muffled groan from the corner of the room and Matt flicked the lights on with a sigh.

"Do you have cats at home?" He asked the half-awake form on the table, grabbing a pair of hospital gloves from the shelf nearby. They only moaned quietly in response and he huffed out a little laugh. "Guess I should give you a little while to wake up.. " 

After removing his shoes and slipping into the gloves, Matt looked down at his victim.

Their eyes widened suddenly and he cracked a friendly smile.

"Glad you're finally up! It's been _hours_. I was ready to kill you while you slept." 

They gasped, and thrashed against the restraints with limited regard for the giant wound on their stomach.

"Calm down, calm down, you're fine. You're already on morphine, give it a few minutes. Now, what's your name?"

They spat in Matt's face and he recoiled. 

" _Fuck you.. !!_ " They hissed out harshly. 

"Y'know.. ? I wanted to make this last a while." Matt wiped his face with a grimace and sighed heavily. "But you're an asshole and I don't have time for this."

Matt was careful to lean away a bit as he taped over their mouth. They continued thrashing, but at some point, the morphine did indeed kick in. There was a slight bluish hue tinting their cheeks and Matt smiled.

"Glad that's working. You aren't gonna feel anything! Hell, you might even overdose. I never bothered to look up the proper dosage.." 

The fear was evident in their eyes, but they never moved.

Matt tapped his foot to the music that still played through the speakers. He mouthed along to the words he knew so well, going about his work in such a casual and cheery way as the scalpel dove into his victim's throat. Blood spurted out much faster than Matt anticipated and his shirt was splattered, gasping slightly before he just shrugged off the inconvenience.

"Shit.. Alright." He let out a defeated laugh and looked down at his shirt, then to his increasingly docile victim. They stared at him with a sluggish gaze, his brow furrowing at the sight. They didn't really look scared anymore. Matt looked over at the homemade morphine drip (which was more of a constant flow than a drip) and frowned, snipping the tube and tying it to the rack so it wouldn't drip everywhere. 

They stared at him with slightly wider eyes, but still with no emotion.

"Morphine isn't cheap." He said. "And you aren't important enough for me to waste it on you." 

He picked up a kitchen knife from the nearby shelf, thoughtfully inspecting it for a moment before turning to his victim.

"7-ish hours before it wears off. Let's see if you make it to then!" 

He dug the knife into their stomach; deep enough so it didn't bleed much. They flinched, squirming a bit, but Matt only chuckled at them.

There was another meow at the door. 

After receiving no response, Arya curled up in her bed reluctantly, chewing idly on a mouse toy. 

Hours later, Matt emerged from the back room. He was absolutely coated in blood, even splattered into his hair and on his glasses. He sighed heavily and knelt down next to Arya's bed.

"Sorry I keep ignoring you. Important stuff." 

She meowed in response and Matt smiled.

"Yeah. You understand me, Arya."


End file.
